five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Oil-Rig The Black Wolf
Oil-Rig The Black Wolf is a Wolf Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: Owl City - Alligator Sky Oil-Rig Has Lime Eyes, a Fluffy Tail, Speakers Built Into His Shoulders and Short Ears. His Left Eye Has a Glitchy Pupil During Night Time. He is a Little Aggressive and Irritating. He Wears Torn Brown Pants Like Foxy. Withered Version: He is Missing His Left Forearm, Left Hand, Left Eye and Both Ears. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Foot, Left Upper-Arm and Neck. He is a Green Moldy Color and He is Covered in Holes, Rips and Loose Wires Toy Version: His Eyes and Fur are Lighter in Color. His Right Hand is Replaced With a Shiny Hook. He Has Green Cheeks Also. His Left Foot and Left Hand are Missing It's Suit. He Also Has a Detachable White Eye-Patch On His Left Eye. Phantom Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm, Left Hand, Right Forearm, Both Ears and Right Foot. His Lower Jaw is Missing. His Left Eye is Falling Out of His Socket, His Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil and He is Covered in Holes and Burns Nightmare Version: His Left Eye is Torn Out With a Large Scar Over His Left Eye's Socket. His Teeth are More Jagged and His Only Eye is Glowing Neon-Red With a White Pupil. He is Missing His Right Ear and Left Hand With Loose Wires Hanging Out. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Foot and Right Forearm Withered Toy Version: He is Missing Both Eyes and Right Ear. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Hand, Left Lower-Leg and Right Foot. He Can Still See But Has Poor Eyesight, He is Covered in Large Amounts of Rust Phantom Toy Version: He Looks The Same But Missing The Suit on His Right Lower-Leg, Left Thigh and Half of His Left Ear. He is Missing His Right Hand Now. He is Very Burnt and He Has a Rusty Endoskeleton. His Empty Sockets Have Glowing Phantom Pupils Nightmare Toy Version: The Lower Part of His Tail and His Right Lower-Leg are Missing It's Suit. His Jaws Have 3 Rows of Sharp Teeth Stained With Dry Blood. His Pupils Have a Red Tinge on Them. His Left Ear Hangs Down and His Exposed Endoskeleton is Rusty Fredbear Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Ear, Left Arm, Left Hand, Right Leg, Right Foot and Half of His Right Ear. He Has a Cracked Right Eye and a Huge Rip on His Torso. His Fredbear Version Was Kept In The Backroom at All Times. Shadow Version: She is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. Her Neck, Waist, Thighs and Right Hand is Missing It's Suit and Her Left Eye Has a Black Pupil Instead of a White Pupil Golden Version: He is Missing His Left Arm and Half of His Right Ear. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Hand, Both Feet and Left Lower-Leg. His Lower Jaw is Broken and Slanted and His Eyes Have White Glowing Pupils Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With Shiny Eyes and Fur. His Tail is Slighty Larger and He Has No Damage Marks Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Missing The Suit on Her Feet, Right Lower-Leg, Left Thigh, Right Hand, Right Forearm and Waist. Her Left Arm and Right Eye is Missing With Loose Wires Hanging Out. He Has a Rip on His Torso and Back Demolished Version: He is Missing His Face Except For His Lower Jaw and Endoskeleton Eyes. He is Missing His Left Arm and Half of His Right Ear Missing. He is Also Missing The Suit on His Right Arm, Right Hand and Both Lower-Legs Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Black Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breasts and Hips. His Eyes are More Shiny, Along With a Very Large Booty.